


Despite All Odds

by klarolinedrabbles



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/pseuds/klarolinedrabbles
Summary: A 5x12 improvement, and smidge 5x13 fix-it.





	Despite All Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UppityBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/gifts).



> Okay, I had an entirely different drabble written for you, it was AU with a large group friendship, Klaroline at the forefront in all their fluffy glory, no angst as per your request. But I decided amidst all the chaos from these past few days, that you deserved more. I saw your reactions to the news about our sassy blonde duo, and I wanted to give you something better, and so I really hope you don't mind, and that you like it! Here is, a more evolved 5x12 if you will, that would make 5x13's end result, a distant dream.

“What do you propose I do, Miss Forbes?” Elijah asked, his tone growing more worrisome by the second.

“Literally anything. We can’t let him go through with this,” she pleaded. The acceptance of Klaus’ decision slowly disappearing. If she were being honest with herself, she’d never accepted it to begin with. Seeing him that day in Mystic Falls, desperate and so genuine in his attempt to save Hope, she saw a man she could love. A man she wanted to share a future with.

“Are you absolutely certain your daughters can withstand the ritual?” He asked further.

Caroline nodded frantically, glancing down at her watch, her breath catching at how much time they were losing.

“They can, but they’ve been instructed to immediately release the energy. And it _will_ go into Klaus unless we do something. I know your brother isn’t the easiest person, you know that better than anyone, and I know he accepted the circumstances that have kept him from Hope over the years because he was afraid of screwing it all up anyway. But you didn’t see him in the square watching Hope earlier, happily dancing with a boy, knowing he would never see her experience another one of those moments. He’s _ready_ , Elijah.” Caroline advocated passionately.

The realization of what was truly at stake should Klaus go through with his plan resonated clearly across Elijah’s face. His younger brother, so very accepting of his fates when it came to their family over the years, an everlasting fear at ruining Hope that never seemed to fade. Niklaus has missed enough of his daughter’s life, and he’ll be damned if he allows him to miss another moment of it, let alone its entirety.

Hayley’s words to Hope---words she assumed she had imagined---remained at the forefront of his mind.

_Tell him I’m still waiting for that dance._

Elijah looked towards Caroline, at her soft expression, and the nerves evident in her posture.

It seemed that his brother still managed to find ways to surprise him.

Having made up his mind, Elijah unfastened the button of his tuxedo jacket.

“I suppose we have our work cut out for us, don’t we?” He spoke calmly, before stalking off, a determined blonde right on his tail.

* * *

 

Caroline looked down at Klaus’ temporarily dead body, trying to process what she had helped Elijah do only a few minutes ago.

What she’d been all too willing to do.

The girls had completed the ritual a few minutes ago, only they didn’t transfer the Hollow to Klaus---but to Elijah instead. A quickly scrapped together plan from the elder Mikaelson himself, wherein he battled Klaus for the stake, and in that chaos she’d find a moment to swoop in and snap his neck.

It was so simple she couldn’t believe it had worked.

There was a drop of fear coursing through her at how he’d react to the part she’d played in this. He had confided in her when he showed up in Mystic Falls asking for her help, trusted that she’d see how serious he was and allow the twins to do what he needed.

Nowhere in his proposal was the part where he helps his older brother take his place instead, and she was dreading him waking up to find that out.

A quick shuffling noise snapped her out of her thoughts, turns out she wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

Wincing at the sound of him gasping awake she stood up from the chair at her desk, and watched on as Klaus got up from the couch, looking more disoriented than she’d ever seen him.

His frantic eyes calmed at the sight of her, a temporary effect once he put the pieces together and realized she played some part in whatever he was about to get to the bottom of.

“Caroline---” He breathed out.

Throwing her hands up, Caroline stepped around her desk and slowly moved towards him.

“Before you say anything, this wasn’t my interference alone, and I can’t believe you actually thought I would just let this happen.”

“What are you saying?” He asked, his tone dangerously calm. “Where’s Hope, and Elijah?”

Swallowing nothing, Caroline took a deep breath before she closed the distance between them even more.

“Hope is fine, we lured her back into the cellar, and in a few hours she’ll shift back.” She started explaining. “And Elijah, well he made a choice, to take your place in the ritual. The power from the Hollow knocked him out, so he didn’t get to stake himself like you’d planned to do, but we put him in Alaric’s office till he wakes up.” She tried to reveal as gently as possible.

“Have you gone mental?” He exploded. “Caroline, I came to you for help, not for you to double cross me. Letting Elijah die in my stead was _not_ what we agreed upon.”

“You know, back in France, when I asked you why you were avoiding Hope, I didn’t think you’d be so stupid as to eventually omit yourself from her life forever.” She argued.

“And just what exactly did you expect me to do, hmm?” He raged. “It was either see her last remaining moments on this earth, or take that burden from her. The choice was quite simple, love. Don’t stand there and act as though you would have chosen differently had the circumstances been reversed.”

“If I ever would’ve had to make that choice, at least my girls would’ve come out of that saying I was in their lives, that I was apart of it. If I’d let you do this, Hope would’ve never been able to say the same, but deep down that’s what you want, isn’t it? For her to not be stuck with you because you won’t let go of this idea that she’s better off without you!”

Klaus’ mouth gaped open at the accusations that rang hard and true.

“After Hayley died, you’d really put her through that again?”

“Caroline, you don’t understand---”

“I understand perfectly,” she cut him off. “I understand that you think she has nothing to gain from having you as a parent, and I understand that you genuinely believe you’re a completely lost cause without Elijah. But neither of those things are true.” She took a deep breath, her hands gesturing with her body. “You said before you didn’t want to know either way if I’d have stopped you, now you know.” She spat out.

Klaus’ gaze softened, taking small steps till they were right in front of each other.

“I’m sorry that I went behind your back, but I’m not gonna apologize for not being able to let you die.” She choked out, her eyes beginning to water.

Klaus looked at Caroline emitting these emotions he’d desired for so long that she’d do, to have the same loyalty towards him as she did the merry band of imbeciles in her life.

The main reason he hadn’t wanted to know whether or not she’d have objected to his plan, was that he knew that if she did, if she’d truly valued his life, he’d have found it overwhelmingly difficult to go through with it at all.

“And why is that, love?” He couldn’t help but ask, not entirely sure he was prepared for the answer.

Caroline didn’t hesitate for even a moment, leaping forward and catching his lips in a kiss.

Klaus’ arms instantly wrapped around her waist, tugging her as close to him as she could be. A groan of delight escaping him at this moment with her he sought earlier, now coming to pass.

Caroline sighed against his lips when she pulled back an inch, her hands reaching up to his neck to pull him back in.

Moaning against him when he cupped her face in his hands, Caroline placed her hands over his before pulling away, resting her forehead against his as he’d done earlier. She breathed him in, knowing he was doing the same, before answering his question.

“Because you made me a promise on my graduation day in this very town, and I _intend_ for you to be alive to follow through.” She revealed, much to Klaus’ surprise.

Klaus, now facing the loss of the person that had been by his side for centuries, the person who’s guidance gave him direction, realized that he knew exactly what the next chapter in his life would be.

A direction he needed to be alive to go towards, and that thanks to the blonde before him, and despite all odds---he will be.


End file.
